


Unique

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Growing Up, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky’s unique looks have been a mixed blessing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** Throughout and after the manga.

Bikky’s blond hair and blue eyes are incongruous against his coffee-colored skin. Some people say it makes him look quite striking while others just call him a weirdo. Bikky shrugs it all off; he’s used to the taunts. All his life he’s been picked on and teased not simply for being mixed-race, but for being so obvious about it. 

It’s not his fault, he didn’t ask to look this way, and sometimes he hates the color of his hair and eyes, wishes he had dark eyes and black hair like the mother he barely remembers. He’s even been asked if he dyes his hair, and sometimes he’s wondered if he should, just to fit in better among the other kids, but this is who he is; why should he be forced to conform to standards set by people who don’t even know him?

Because of his unlikely coloring, he had to learn to fight almost before he could walk. It’s made him strong, well able to take care of himself, which is probably a good thing, but it also means he’s forever getting into trouble. It’s not as if he’s the one starting the fights, at least not most of the time, but he always gets the blame anyway.

It’s not until his late teens that he finally makes peace with the way he looks. As a young man approaching adulthood, he has no shortage of admirers, despite being strictly a one-woman man; it’s flattering, but it’s not important to Bikky. What matters most to him is the way he stands out on a basketball court; he’s easily visible and no one can mistake him for anyone else. Could be that’s what gets him enough of the right kind of attention to win him a basketball scholarship to a really good college.

Maybe being unique isn’t so bad after all.

The End


End file.
